cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhea Silvanus
Rhea Silvanus Introduction Rhea Silvanus is a young girl dressed in long with high-neck gown, assumed to be one of the witches when Cassie first met her alone in the kitchen or her Dante's hotel suite.Tempt the Stars, ch. 23, p. 271 & 279 She turns out to be senior Pythia initiate (not an acolyte). Tempt the Stars, ch. Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Tempt the Stars About Species * Human Pythia initiate Powers & Abilities *Almost never has visions like she should—it's why she's still an initiate and not an acolyte. Occupation * Pythia in training * Helps train the little ones Physical Description * Rhea had long light brown hair that curled down her back. Rhea seemed to nervous about being in the same room with Cassie. Tempt the Stars, ch. 23, p. 271 * Dressed in long with high-neck gown * She looked like Agnes might have when she was young Character / Personality *Seemingly shy, nervous, reserved and scared *Develops a backbone backed by her inate sense of honor, strong enough to go against the entire Pythia Court to see the truth with her own eyes. Love Interests * Family / Friends * Family: * Friends: Cassandra Palmer * Cousin: her cousin is in the Covens, the witches brought her to Cassie, the Pythia. * Other: Other Details * Vision : “I saw Ares, towering over a field in front of a storm-racked sky. He was here, in this world, fighting our forces. And we were losing . . . badly. I only saw him. But it was so quick—just a flash. All of a sudden, I was somewhere else and seeing these terrible things, and there was lightning and thunder, and people were screaming and trees were crashing to the ground and the sky flooded red and . . . and I dropped the tray.”''Tempt the Stars, ch. , p. Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cassandra Palmer * Zara * Evelyn * Beatrice * [[ * [[ Events in the Series ''The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie first met Rhea Silvanus alone in the kitchen or her Dante's hotel suite. She was dressed in long with high-neck gown. Rhea seemed to nervous about being in the same room with Cassie. ''Tempt the Stars, ch. 23, p. 271 & 279 Rhea later tells Cassie about the Pythia Court, the betrayal by the Adepts, and about her vision of the god Ares make war on the Mortal World. 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Pythia Court